O Começo de um Fim
by Samanta S
Summary: Eu e Cedric estávamos apaixonados, completamente apaixonados, mas fomos perceber isso um pouco tarde.
1. Chapter 1

Sabe, todas as vezes que me ponho a pensar, o nome dele surge em minha mente. Não importa se estou pensando no frio dos flocos de neve que agora encobriam as torres de Hogwarts, ate isso faz com que me recordasse, lembrasse do estado que meu coração permanecia quando encontrava os olhos cor de cinza de Cedric Diggory.

Com uma de minhas mãos encostadas no vidro da imensa janela, eu observava minúsculos pontinhos brancos caírem sobre o lençol que formavam no chão. Mas minha atenção voltou-se ao um grupo que passava atrás de mim, o grupinho ao qual ele pertencia, e ele estava lá rindo e dando pequenos socos nos ombros de seus colegas, uma imagem comum para muitos, mas para mim aquilo bastou para me deixar tonta. E acho que ele percebeu isso, envergonhada por ter olhado tão fixamente pra ele, me virei de pressa para a janela. Mas então dentro de alguns segundos, sinto um toque de leve em meu ombro e me viro rapidamente.

- Você é a Cho, não é?

Eu não pude acreditar, eu não sabia se ria, ou falava que sim aquele era meu nome. Mas então não fiz nenhuma das opções citadas, apenas olhei para baixo e balancei a cabeça.

-Como você sabe?

Por Merlin, essa pergunta saiu mais séria do que eu pretendia por sorte ele não percebeu. Apenas deu o sorriso que tanto me encantava.

-É que temos aula de porção juntos, então... Eu... Bem... - até confuso ele ficava lindo- Bem eu sou Cedric Diggory.

E ele estendeu a mão para mim. Apesar de ser um gesto de pura formalidade, só de sentir a sua pele junto a minha, era como se tivessem jogado um "petrificus totalus" em meu coração. Sorri meio sem jeito e disse o que ele já sabia.

-Eu sou Cho, Cho Chang.

Ele olhou para o lado e fez o mais improvável.

-Cho, você quer dar uma volta em hogsmead?

Eu fiquei totalmente sem o que dizer, minha cabeça balançava lentamente e minha boca ameaçava dizer algo, mas nenhuma palavra- pelo menos não concreta- saia. Cedric riu e segurou minha mão novamente, eu olhei para nossas mãos juntas, desejando que permanecessem assim, e depois olhei para seu rosto. Com a cabeça ele fez um gesto que classifico como "vamos".

- É que você anda sozinha pelos complexos desse castelo, só achei que sair um pouco da monotonia seria bom.

-Eu não sei... Eu...

Eu quero ir, quero muito, mas o que há comigo?Por que não consigo dizer de uma vez? Vergonha, provavelmente. Receio, talvez.

-Vai ser legal, prometo.

Depois daquele olhar, e de uma das mãos sobre o peito em sinal de juramento, só consegui balançar a cabeça em concordância._ E depois percebi que sua outra mão ainda segurava a minha._


	2. Chapter 2

-Cedric!- limpei aquele gelo que estava em meu ombro, dei uma risada sem jeito e balancei a cabeça- Seu bobo!

Havia cerca de dez minutos que estávamos andando pelas ruas de hogsmead, e nem eu nem Cedric tínhamos dito uma palavra, até que ele jogou em mim uma pequena bola de neve, e junto com aquilo estampado em seu rosto, estava aquele sorriso travesso.

-Você já esteve aqui Cho?

-Eu não tive oportunidade. –Ele franziu o cenho- É que desde que cheguei a Hogwarts eu não tive tempo... Eu... Bem, eu não conheço ninguém.

-Não conhecia ninguém você quis dizer. - Ri novamente.

-Não conheço Diggory, eu não sei nada sobre você.

-O que você quer saber? - Antes que eu pudesse formular qualquer pergunta, ele começou responder- O que mais gosto de fazer? Conversar, eu falo bastante. Cor preferida? Eu não sei amarelo é bem legal. - ele riu-E não eu não saio com muitas garotas, a maioria são só minhas amigas. A mais bonita delas? Hum, essa eu acabei de conhecer mais com certeza é a mais bela, Cho, o nome dele é Cho Chang. – Ele tirou um pequeno floco de neve que ainda se alojava no meu cachecol listrado, e junto com ele tirou um sorriso bobo de mim.

Há essa hora meu coração batia mais rápido do que as azas de um pomo de ouro, não acredito que ele disse isso, minha vontade era de socar ele por me deixar tão sem graça, e ao mesmo tempo abraçá-lo com tanta força para que ele soubesse que fez com que me sentisse especial.

- É vermelho, é legal. – Tá!Eu sei que essa não foi a melhor das respostas,e nem a cor que ele disse, mas foi o que deu para dizer em tais circunstâncias . Como eu sou...Argh!

-Levando em consideração que você está dessa cor, não é mesmo? – Ele riu e passou a mão de leve no meu cabelo.

E agora? Eu não acharia resposta pra aquilo nem se pensasse por uma década. Por sorte ele também percebeu isso, e apontando para algo que estava a minha direita ele sorriu malicioso.

-Olha Dedosdemel. Quer entrar?

Eu apenas abalancei a cabeça positivamente. Ao entrarmos Cedric como uma criança levada, pegou um saquinho que continha Diabinhos Negros e sacudiu pra mim, eu ri e peguei da mão dele e coloquei de novo na prateleira.

- Vamos nos divertir Cho- ele segurou minha mão e me puxou para perto de uma prateleira cheia de bombons, eu podia apostar que vi um com recheio de creme de menta.

Cedric pegava alguns bombons e me mostrava, para uns eu sorria, outros meus olhos saltavam. E ele ia separando os quais minha reação foi positiva. Depois de entregar alguns galeões para a bruxa simpática do balcão, saímos da loja e nos sentamos em um banco que havia em uma esquina.

Ele me entregou um dos bombons, eu hesitei, mas aceitei, e com cuidado retirei o papel que o envolvia. Mordi com tanta vontade que o recheio de morango caramelado saiu e lambuzou minha bochecha esquerda, Cedric não apenas sorriu, ele gargalhou, o que fez com que eu sorrisse também.

-Está sujo aqui. – E ele passou a mão em sua própria bochecha para que eu tentasse localizar o lugar do estrago.

-Aqui? – Comecei a limpar a maçã do meu rosto, mas então ele riu mais alto, e com sua própria mão limpou a onde estava sujo. E eu fiquei olhando aqueles olhos acinzentados que agora estavam mais perto de mim.

-Pronto! Desastrada e sem senso de direção. - ele piscou rapidamente.

Mas eu continuei olhando pra ele, enquanto ele dava uma bela mordida no seu bombom.

-É melhor voltarmos, antes que dêem falta da gente. – ele disse em tom melancólico.

-É mesmo, antes que dêem falta de você.

-Por que diz isso?

-Bem acho que não tenho ninguém para dar falta de mim.

-Se eu estivesse lá, sentiria falta de você.

Então reparei que nossas mãos estavam juntas novamente.


	3. Chapter 3

O sol batia, e a vidraça o projetava de modo que me ofuscava. Logo depois que me aprontei, fui para o salão comunal. E em uma das enormes mesas estava ele, rindo com seus amigos, mas assim que passei, ele ficou de pé e me chamou.

- Oi Diggory!

-Por favor! Sem formalidades! –Ele sorriu- Me chame de seu.

-Que isso Dig...– limpei a garganta- Cedric ,eu não posso... Eu... Ham... O que é isso?

Ele gargalhou.

-Me chame de seu... Amigo, Cho. – ele respirou fundo se recuperando da longa risada, e eu? Eu não sabia aonde me esconder. – Mas se quiser me chamar de seu também pode, afinal e isso que meu coração é. Meu coração é seu Cho Chang.

Quase cair pra atrás, uma pessoa levar um baque desses? A essa hora da manhã?De um garoto desses? É demais, é demais pra uma pessoa só.

Fechei os olhos e os abri de uma vez. Acorda Cho, você precisa acordar. Eu ainda estava ali, ele ainda me olhava, agora de um jeito confuso, mas era ele, o mesmo Cedric Diggory que é a "sensação de Hogwarts", o que falou comigo, me levou a Hogsmead, e limpou o recheio de minha bochecha.

- Cedric, sem brincadeiras, por favor. – Foi o que consegui falar, com voz baixa e envergonhada.

-Não, não é brincadeira Cho- a voz dele agora era séria- Eu queria que fosse, mas não é. Como é possível gostar tanto de alguém, em tão poucos dias? Quer dizer, o que eu sei sobre você? Ah Cho me desculpa, e-eu não queria falar isso assim, mas é a verdade.

-Cedric! Por favor, para, eu te imploro para!– Expirei- Eu... Eu gosto de você Cedric – as palavras saíram sem eu perceber, em uma jorrada, e quando me dei conta já tinha dito algo que não gostava de admitir nem pra mim mesma- Mas quero, quero que... – Ai Merlin o que eu quero?- É que não acho que devemos ser... Mais que amigos. - Pronto falei, menti. Isso mesmo menti sem nem saber por que.

-Eu entendo Cho, mas é que eu precisava falar. Por favor, não pare de falar comigo.

-Eu jamais faria isso. –Desta vez falei a verdade, e eu quis dizer isso.

-Então está tudo bem?

-Claro!- Ele sorriu- Mas pode ficar melhor com o tempo. – Que isso? O que está acontecendo comigo?

-Assim espero. – Ele passou a mão no meu rosto, e fechei os olhos, na esperança de que pudesse sentir com mais intensidade seu toque, e depois abri um sorriso.

-Hoje têm um jogo de quadribol. Se você puder ir, será legal ter uma AMIGA torcendo por mim.

Eu gargalhei muito alto.

-Desculpa, mas vou torcer pela Corvinal, ela é a melhor- então eu pisquei.

-Sabia que assim você magoa as pessoas? – Ele se fingiu de ofendido, mas depois sorriu.

-Eu estarei lá.

-Assim espero.

Prendi meus cabelos, e fui para o grande jogo, quis dar uma passadinha na concentração de jogadores, quem sabe para provocar mais um pouco Cedric?

Eu estava ficando boa naquilo. Chegando lá eu vi todos, bem quase todos, onde estava Cedric?

Procurei por alguns minutos, mas então o encontrei, mas quando o vi, me arrependi de ter procurado. Ele estava aos beijos com uma menina, não consegui identificá-la, afinal seu rosto se movia compulsivamente, diferente de mim, que apesar de querer correr dali, não consegui dá um passo. Então depois de ter "terminado o serviço" ele se virou e quando me viu, ficou pálido. E eu não pude evitar. Droga! Lágrima teimosa. Sai correndo, corri o mais rápido que pude, e tentei tapar meus ouvidos, para não escutar os apelos de Cedric.

Fui para meu dormitório, e a única coisa que consegui pensar era que não queria que aquelas mãos que seguravam a cintura da tal menina, tivessem contato com as mãos que limpavam minhas lágrimas . Nunca mais.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nota da autora:**_Como vocês já devem ter percebido meus capítulos são curtinhos, prometo que vou tentar melhorar isso. Deixem reviews com suas opiniões, criticas, em fim estou aberta a sugestões. Beijinhos açucarados!_

O torneio tri-bruxo já havia começado, e apesar de estar furiosa com Cedric, eu freqüentava os jogos. Eu tive que me acalmar, por que fui eu mesma que disse que queria só sua amizade. Mas e tudo o que ele me disse? Era mentira afinal? Bem isso sim magoa as pessoas.

No dia em que o vi com a garota, confesso que chorei em silêncio, e escrevi, pois foi o meio que encontrei de tirar a mágoa de meu peito, com palavras.

_**O desejo de estar com ele me consome, por mais que eu saiba que seus sentimentos são nulos. Há algo dentro de mim –que é absolutamente forte- que não para de pensar nele nem por um segundo.**_

_**O que eu faço?**_

_**Não consigo me jogar de cabeça nesse precipício chamado amor. Por quê? Por que, bem, quem me garante que ele pulará junto comigo?**_

_**Minhas lágrimas? Bom, essas estão guardadas, pois nos meus momentos de frustração eu mergulho. Mergulho em "letras", pois não me vejo mergulhada em lágrimas, correção, eu não me quero ver mergulhado em lágrimas.**_

_**Eu queria que ele provasse que me quer, uma única vez, essa única vez bastava para que as palavras ditas por ele ficassem guardadas, e não precisaria de uma "penseira" para resgatar a lembrança do momento, pois este eu faria questão de guardar em meu coração.**_

Ao longo da semana já havia ouvido tanto "Desculpa Cho!", "Eu não queria te magoar Cho!" E até o clichê "Ela que me agarrou Cho". Cedric já havia suplicado por uma conversa. Então estava marcado, depois da aula de porções, eu ouviria todas as mentiras que ele tinha perdido seu tempo inventando.

Ele me olhava ansioso, enquanto Snape serpenteava pelas mesas. Quando a aula acabou, tentei organizar minhas coisas o mais devagar possível, não queria conversar com Cedric, não queria ouvir mentiras, ou talvez, estava com medo de finalmente saber a verdade.

- Oi- Ele disse ainda tímido- Você continua brava?

Primeiro. Como assim "Oi"? Segundo, mas que pergunta.

- Oi Diggory! Sim, Continuo brava! – Estou tentando ser tolerante.

- Não Cho! Não vamos voltar do inicio, me chame de Cedric, por favor. - Respirei impaciente- O que eu posso fazer? Pedir desculpas? Eu já pedi Cho, mas você é tão – ele olhou para baixo e deu para ver a "risadinha nostálgica" que ele deu- Cabeça dura. –Disse por fim.

- Chang, feche a porta quando terminar com Diggory. – Snape pediu com sua voz autoritária. Assenti.

Devo uma para o professor Severo, por que sua interrupção me deu tempo de respira fundo e conseguir responder Cedric.

- É só isso Cedric? Palavras e mais palavras? Vou te dizer uma coisa, eu não sei nenhum feitiço que me possibilite enxergar sinceridade em suas palavras. Quer saber o que você pode fazer? Volte lá e se entrelace novamente com aquela garota, e pare de me azucrinar.

Bati a porta da sala de porções com mais força do que pretendia, mas valeu à pena, foi como uma confirmação do que ele já sabia. Eu estava furiosa.

Já era quase hora do almoço, fui para o Salão Comunal e me sentei, e ao que parecia Cedric acompanhou com o olhar cada passo dado por mim. Assim que comecei a analisar a farta mesa, escuto um burburinho que rapidamente se transforma em vozes curiosas e pessoas de pé.

Pus-me de pé também, e parei para analisar a situação. O que Cedric está fazendo em cima daquela mesa? Por que todos olham para mim? Eu conhecia o que ele tinha na mão, era um bombom, sua embalagem cor de rosa, indicava que seu recheio era de morango caramelado. Espera, ele... Ele não vai fazer isso vai? Quero gritar que o perdoou e que não precisava fazer aquilo, mas já era tarde de mais.

_Alguém por favor, segura minha mão, sinto que vou cair. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Nota da autora: **_Bom esse capítulo teve um pequeno e fundamental toque de Lanna Sousa, espero que gostem. Realmente foi o menor de todos. Perdoem-me por favor. E PRECISO DE OPINIÕES HEIN rsrsrsrsrsrs... Beijinhos açucarados!_

**P.V.O Cedric Diggory**

Eu sabia que precisava chamar a atenção dela, a Cho precisava da melhor lembrança que tinha de mim. O bombom foi a melhor escolha, talvez subir em cima da mesa era exagero, mas se fizesse com que ela prestasse atenção pra mim bastava.

-Todos, - comecei suavemente- andam me perguntando o porquê de eu estar diferente. Bem, como ficariam se tivessem cometido um grande erro, e a pessoa a qual você se importa, não o perdoasse? – Falei tentando não olhar tão fixamente para ela. Mas era um pouco... Impossível. – Me sinto um completo idiota pedindo isso, afinal, eu fiz uma coisa que não permitiria que ninguém fizesse, quebrei seu coração, á magoei. Droga! Eu sou um imbecil. – Passei a mão em meu cabelo em agonia- quero que me joguem a maldição cruciatus se não a ter agora, por que sem ela, não poderei mas dizer que tenho vida. – Soou um pouco dramático, mas a verdade é assim, trágica.

**P.V.O Cho Chang**

Eu escutei cada palavra, estudei todos os sentidos, e senti com todas as forças elas sobre mim. Mas eu não sabia o que fazer, correr e me jogar nos braços de Cedric? Bem era uma opção. Mas no momento não estava com um completo controle sobre meu corpo. Eu precisava perdoa-lo. Todos merecem uma segunda chance.

Com todos aqueles olhares ansiosos sobre mim, eu não conseguiria dizer uma palavra._ Pensa rápido, pensa rápido._

Andei em sua direção sem ter muita certeza do que iria fazer. Cedric desceu da mesa e ficamos frente a frente. Porém, realmente nenhum som decifrável sairia da minha boca. Então olhei para baixo, e foi então que percebi.

O único modo que poderia afirmar que estava tudo bem_. Olhei para seus olhos que suplicavam, sorri timidamente, e o mais importante, eu segurei sua mão._


	6. Chapter 6

**Nota da autora:** _É eu não tenho jeito, continuam curtos... Mas espero que estejam gostando de verdade. Beijinhos açucarados!_

- Acho que aquela parece um hipogrifo Cedric!- eu ri e apontei para a nuvem que pairava em cima de nossas cabeças.

Eu e Cedric já havíamos voltado ao normal. E tudo não podia estar melhor. Volta e meia, ele ainda dizia umas coisas que mexiam comigo.

Deitados de baixo de uma árvore, não muito longe da visão de todos, eu e Cedric estávamos observando as formas das nuvens.

-Cho! Estou com medo da última prova. Sabe? A do torneio tribruxo.

Já estava quase acabando o torneio, e Cedric tinha tido um ótimo desempenho, ele e Harry eram um dos favoritos para ganhar a taça.

- Ah Cedric, você vai conseguir. – disse olhando para ele, e me pondo sentada.

-Mas a última prova foi muito difícil, ainda não acredito que colocaram você. - ele sentou também.

A prova de que ele falava, foi a do Lago Negro, nunca vou me esquecer. Jogaram um feitiço em mim e me prenderam submersa a água, Cedric precisou me resgatar para cumprir a prova. Graças a Merlin deu tudo certo.

-Já passou Cedric, olha pra mim – passei a mão em sua cabeça, em demonstração de afeto- Está tudo bem, ok?

Ele riu, e pegou minha mão, que depois de passar pelo seu cabelo, percorria seu rosto.

-Você é inacreditável, Cho. – Ele deu um beijinho nela - Eu só queria que...

Ele parou de falar, e olhou para baixo.

-Só queria o que? –Ele riu e balançou a cabeça, eu não consegui evitar, ri também- Cedric! Não queria o que?

-Nada Cho, você ficaria brava.

-Fala! Se não ai eu ficarei brava. – ainda estava rindo.

-É só que... Tudo que eu te disse, de você ser dona do meu coração, e de que gosto de você. Ainda está valendo.

Não acredito, vai começar de novo. Mas diferente da vez em que fiquei confusa. Aquilo agora formou um largo sorriso em meus lábios.

- Você também é... Dono do meu coração.

Se eu achei que meu sorriso era grande, foi por que não vi o que Cedric deu em seguida.

-Ah Cho... - Ele deslizou suas mãos em meu cabelo, e desceu até meu ombro, eu fiquei simplesmente ali parada, olhando tudo ficar escuro, meus olhos estavam se fechando, e a última imagem que vi foi a do rosto de Cedric, tão perto que chegava a ser quente, mas o calor era acolhedor e irresistível. Seus lábios tocaram o meu, com cautela, e em uma doçura incomparável.

Eu poderia permanecer ali por muito tempo. Percebi que estava fascinada por Cedric, e já era tarde demais por que, e_u __**queria **__ficar ali para sempre._


	7. Chapter 7

**Nota da Autora:** _Eu espero que gostem desse capítulo, mas se não gostarem deixem suas reviews, sugestões, críticas, opiniões, em fim o que quiserem, ajuda sempre sempre bem-vinda. Beijinhos açucarados!_

Faltavam só algumas horas para que a última prova começasse, mas eu ainda tinha cerca de 3 horas para ficar com Cedric, com todo seu tempo voltado ao treinamento, três horas para mim era o bastante.

-E se eu perder?Quer dizer, o Harry está tão bem preparado Cho. – Cedric disse alternando seus olhares entre mim e o chão.

-Não importa Cedric, quando tudo acabar vamos comemorar do mesmo jeito, ou por Harry, ou por você. – Sorri gentilmente.

Estávamos caminhando, e o grande castelo de Hogwarts já estava um pouco distante.

-Cedric é melhor voltarmos, você precisa ir para a concentração. – Falei preocupada.

Ele riu, e antes de falar, abaixou-se e pegou uma pequena pedra, com um impulso a jogou, e ela rasgou o ar à frente.

- Quem liga para a concentração? –Ele sorriu para mim, mas seu sorriso era um tanto amarelo. -Tudo que eu queria era não ter colocado meu nome naquela taça. – agora ele deu uma gargalhada efusiva enquanto me girava no ar. – E ficar aqui o dia inteiro com a minha namorada, CHO CHANG. – Ele gritou meu nome. Colocou-me no chão, e me abraçou com tanta força que se não fosse o calor dos seus braços que me envolvia, eu teria gritado de dor.

Eu gargalhei também, depois respirei fundo, e falei em tom que era para ser sério.

-Vamos! Agora vamos! Você vai para aquela prova e vai ganhar! Vai ganhar por você e por mim. Vai ganhar por nós Cedric Diggory.

Ele riu e passou seus braços em volta da minha cintura, beijou minha bochecha, e depois nossos lábios se encontram. Sorrimos e corremos em direção as torres de Hogwarts, em meio a tropeções e gargalhadas.

Chagando lá todos estavam comentando, havia burburinhos sobre um labirinto. Então essa seria a prova?um labirinto traiçoeiro?

-Você acha que consegue? – Perguntei pare ele, agora em tom sério até de mais.

Ele riu.

- Bom quem já enfrentou dragões, e ninfas "macabras", acho que um labirinto não é um grande problema.

Eu balancei a cabeça enquanto ria timidamente.

- Oh senhor das Ninfas e dos Dragões, você ganhará o torneio para que possamos ser felizes para sempre? – Falei com a cortesia de uma dama medieval.

- Oh nobre camponesa, tentarei com todas as forças. – Cedric disse entrando na brincadeira.

Depois rimos novamente. Aquele dia estava sento condecorado com risadas.

-(...)-

O tempo estava um pouco fechado, coloquei meu agasalho e segui com o grupo para as arquibancadas. Cedric já estava junto com os outros competidores, que estavam aguardando o sinal para que a prova começasse.

Antes de tudo começar ele acenou para mim, eu retribui o aceno. Hermione chegou sorridente até mim e me entregou um pacotinho rosa chamativo.

-Ele pediu para que eu te entregasse. – Disse Hermione, que depois de me entregar o bombom piscou para mim.

Eu a agradeci e lhe dei o melhor de meus sorrisos. Percebi que Cedric olhava para mim, me levantei, lhe mostrei o bombom que já estava desembrulhado, e dei uma mordida, me lambuzando novamente, virei minha bochecha para que ele pudesse ver e depois dei um largo sorriso.

Ao longe , o vi balançando a cabeça e sorrindo, consegui ler seus lábios. S_ua boba. F_oi isso que ele disse. Depois ele tirou do bolso um embrulho igual ao meu, e repetiu o meu feito. Eu coloquei a mão no rosto e balancei a cabeça rapidamente, pronunciei bem de vagar para que ele pudesse entender: _Desastrado e sem senso de direção._


	8. Chapter 8

Então o jogo começou, o alvoroço da plateia foi inevitável. Não tenho como dizer que acompanhei cada passo dos jogadores, mas eu tentava me orientar pela movimentação das folhagens, os sinais de movimento, e os gritos.

Às vezes confundia alguns jogadores com Cedric. A primeira vez foi quando o labirinto se movimentou de forma estranha, como se absorvesse algo. Então foi que percebi, o maldito labirinto havia "engolido" alguém. _Por favor, Merlin Cedric não._

Fleur Delacour , a primeira a sair da prova, um grande alivio toma conta de mim.

Eu não estava entendendo o motivo de tanta preocupação da minha parte. Alvo Dumbledore havia deixado claro, que tomara todos os cuidados para que nada ali fosse... Bem, vamos dizer, mortal.

Vítor Krum é "eliminado" em seguida. Só restam Cedric e Harry. Meu sorriso é o mais largo de todos, não podia está dando tão certo. E mais, alguma coisa me dizia que Cedric logo mais estaria aqui comigo, o meu vitorioso.

Mas de repente tudo fica calmo, e o labirinto me parece meio, sem vida. _Perdemos Cedric e Harry_. Sussurro para mim mesmo. Todos não estão entendendo o que se passa. Foram segundos, minutos, ou horas. Eu não conseguia ver o tempo passar,

_Ah graças a Merlin. _Harry me parece assustado, mas não a tempo para perguntas, eu estava eufórica, a única pergunta cuja eu queria saber a resposta era, onde está Cedric?

Eu perdi tanto tempo o procurando, olhando para os lados, varrendo com o meu olhar cada lado do labirinto, que não percebi, Cedric estava aos meus pés, desacordado.

Seu pai, Dr. Diggory, estava chorando muito, eu queria dizer a ele que estava tudo bem, que Cedric iria acordar a qualquer momento. Eu ajoelhei ao seu lado, em quanto ouvia as palavras sem sentido de Harry. Ele dizia algo do Lorde das Trevas ter voltado,e um ritual, eu não consegui prestar muita atenção, mas depois conversaria com Cedric.

MAS O QUE TODOS ESTÃO ESPERANDO? Minha vontade era de gritar, por que não o levam para os cuidados da Madame Pomfrey?

Espera. Como eu não percebi? Minhas lágrimas não adiantariam, nem que fossem de fênix, mas mesmo assim elas caiamm como em uma tempestade. Todos já sabiam o que ele tinha, e sabiam que era incurável, eu fiquei presa no meu mundo de fantasias e não pude enxergar que... Que ele não tinha voltado. Seu corpo sim, mas ele não. Eu não havia notado, mas agora entendi. _Cedric jamais voltaria._


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota da autora:** Acabou... O que posso dizer, é muitíssimo obrigado a dona Carol por ficar dando sempre sua opinião. A Lanna, Mariane, Reilayne, e Laryssa por ficarem me apressando. A Vick por aparecer com a luz quando não haviam mais ideias, eeeeeee é lógico a todos vocês que leram e acompanharam até o fim... Beijinhos açucarados guardados em um potinho de formol.

Aquela coisa, a voz que me dizia que Cedric estaria comigo em breve, ela estava errada. Infelizmente ela estava completamente equivocada.

Depois de tudo eu não conseguia falar, eu não conseguia ao menos olhar para a bandeira da lufa-lufa, meu luto não era muito diferente dos outros, ele era silencioso e repleto de pensamentos.

Eu perdi as contas das horas que passei nos meus devaneios. Eu me lembrava claramente da ida em hogsmead e do bombom. Ah!Eu jamais me esqueceria daquele pequeno elo. Lembrava-me da dor que senti ao vê-lo com a garota, do alivio quando ouvi seu pedido de desculpas, do calor que senti quando nos beijamos pela primeira vez. Mas aquilo estava tão nítido em minhas memórias, era estranho, parecia que eu sempre o conheci. Porém todos os acontecimentos eram recentes, tudo aconteceu em cerca de três meses.

Eu só posso está ficando louca. Três meses? Foi o suficiente para que tudo isso acontecesse? Sim. Tenho certeza foram três meses, as mais intensas e inesquecíveis doze semanas.

Foi tudo tão rápido. Era agonizante pensar que tudo acabou.

Quando você está fazendo algo, você tenta aproveitar ao máximo. Mas quando tudo acaba, percebesse que o máximo não foi o suficiente, pois se tivesse sido, você não suplicaria que o tempo voltasse.

Eu achei que eu ficaria com Cedric por muito tempo, tentava não por o "para sempre" no meio, mas queria que o intenso ficasse presente, mas esse "querer" não bastou, por que agora percebo que se soubesse que teríamos tão pouco tempo... Dou minha palavra, séria diferente.

De todos os meus pensamentos acumulados, e expressados por um rosto repleto de gotículas. Um não para de "martelar" em minha mente. O pensamento de que no dia em que ele falou comigo, em que ele me chamou para sair, esse dia era o começo, o inicio da nossa curta história, que estava marcada para ter um fim, doloroso e enigmático.

_Mas entre o inicio e o fim, teve o que chamamos de amor, a, mas pura, verdadeira, e desconcertante magia._


End file.
